Lo maravilloso
by mutemuia
Summary: Ensayo sobre la magia y lo maravilloso.


_Gracias a_ Anansi's Acolyte _, por nuestras horas de conversaciones sobre este manga. La idea de esta historia recuerdo que fue tuya._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, porque si no, la historia sería otra. Obvio… XD

* * *

 **LO MARAVILLOSO**

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado si la magia existe? Probablemente lo han hecho. Desde que el hombre es hombre, el ser humano ha recurrido a la magia para entender y justificar lo inexplicable y lo maravilloso. Sin embargo, con la evolución del pensamiento racional y el desarrollo tecnológico paralelo (desde las piedras de sílex a los teléfonos móviles, pasando por esa cosa llamada internet), la idea fue cayendo en desuso y quedó relegada a los tiernos años de la infancia. Porque los niños sí que creen en la magia. Es solo al crecer que la 'vida' les arrebata la inocencia intrínseca para sostener tal fe. Oh, pero sin duda, sí que existen adultos que aún creen en la magia. Pero son estos los casos especiales. Es por ello, que la creencia en la magia se vincula específicamente a aquella parte del ser humano que aún sigue siendo un niño y que aún quiere seguir creyendo en criaturas mágicas y seres maravillosos. En otras palabras, que mantiene la inocencia y la ingenuidad propia de los niños. A veces por decisión propia. Pero eso es ya otra historia…

Desgraciadamente, al menos hoy en día, carecemos de los instrumentos y herramientas que nos permitan demostrar empírica y fehacientemente, sin dejar lugar a la duda, que tal maravilla exista.

Ciertamente, sí que existen otra clase de fenómenos relacionados más o menos mensurables o constatables, si hemos de hacer caso de las declaraciones de los testigos.

Permítanme una recopilación de los hechos probados.

Durante mucho tiempo se pensó que las furias y rencores de Mogami Kyoko no eran más que una representación simbólica de las emociones del mismo nombre. Pues bien, tal creencia quedó probada errónea con el incidente de la bicicleta. El desdichado que tuvo la mala fortuna de cruzarse con la muchacha ese día, en medio de un ataque de nervios, no hacía más que hablar, entre violentos temblores, escalofríos y hasta lágrimas, de las criaturas terribles que la acompañaban y le 'persuadieron' a prestarle la bicicleta. Espíritus malvados, los llamó él. Pero en dichas condiciones, el préstamo no fue tal. No podía serlo. Un robo. Porque eso fue ciertamente lo que hizo Mogami-san. Ella, siempre la viva imagen de la corrección y la urbanidad, cometió un robo. Alguien argumentará que fue por su celo laboral para que su 'representado' no llegara tarde. Pero lo cierto es que fue un robo. Con intimidación y alevosía. Simple y llanamente. Cometió un robo por instigación de sus criaturas y bajo su control. Quebrantó la ley.

Existe también un limitado número de personas que, además de poder ver a estos entes, son capaces de manipularlos. Este es el caso del cantante Reino, el vocalista de Vie Ghoul (si pensaba usted que el grupo se llamaba Beagle, también es este un nombre admitido, aunque solo en determinados círculos). Bien, pues este Reino fue capaz de capturar y secuestrar a uno de estos rencores de Mogami-san, y mantenerlo como rehén hasta que por San Valentín su dueña pagó el rescate en chocolates _honmei_ (= caseros, hechos a mano), elaborados con todo el 'amor' que su dueña pudiera imprimar en ellos. El pobre rencor languidecía a manos del vil Reino, que solo buscaba mantener altos y óptimos los niveles de odio y rencor de la muchacha. Como si haber sido acosada y casi asaltada por él en Karuizawa no fuera suficiente…

Luego existe un tercer grupo de personas, que aunque no pueden ver estas criaturas, sí pueden sentir su presencia e incluso notarlas. Eso sí, pero sin verlas nunca con sus pobres ojos mortales. Sirva de ejemplo las veces que Fuwa Shotaro acusó golpes, sopapos y tortazos propinados por entes invisibles. Bueno, aunque a casi nadie le dé pena tal circunstancia…

El tal Reino y sus extrañas habilidades ya darían para la redacción de una tesis doctoral o un sesudo estudio monográfico, pues el joven es capaz de otras extrañas habilidades. Una de ellas es la visualización de auras, capacidad que por otra parte parece ser extremadamente común en Japón, donde misteriosamente una persona de cada tres es capaz de ver y leer el estado anímico de otra, y que es representado por medio de un halo o nube que rodea a la persona, de color y densidad variables. Son famosas las auras negras de Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko, así como la nube tóxica y venenosa del también actor Cain Heel. Y a la visión de las auras les corresponde habitualmente un análisis preciso y certero de las emociones vinculadas. Como es el caso de Yashiro-san y Mogami-san en relación con Tsuruga-san. Es cierto que para llegar a tal nivel de precisión es necesario antes el desarrollo de un vínculo afectivo de alguna clase con la otra parte. Y cuanto más fuerte es dicho vínculo, más precisa es la lectura de esas emociones. Asunto aparte, es que alguien que se niega a ver cualquier emoción relativa al amor o los celos, les ponga otro nombre o las malinterprete… Finalmente, en determinadas ocasiones, el aura puede ser tan intensa, tan potente, que puede ser notada incluso por aquellos que habitualmente no lo hacen… Y esos son los otros dos japoneses de los tres mencionados en la estadística… Así que tenemos una población al completo en que las auras forman parte de la vida diaria, en mayor o menor grado.

Una variante específica de la visualización de auras, es la percepción de sus portadores. Me explicaré mejor con un ejemplo… Mogami Kyoko es capaz de sentir la ominosa presencia del tal Reino. Puede sentir su aura, su presencia o sus vibraciones (aún por determinar con exactitud cuál de ellas es, pues Mogami-san se niega a hacer declaraciones sobre el tema…). En un lugar lleno de gente, ella es capaz de sentir que él está cerca. Es como si poseyera un detector de 'cosas despreciables que se aproximan'. Y no, antes de que pregunten, tristemente este detector no funciona igual con Fuwa Shotaro…

Volvamos al despreciable Reino (en palabras de Mogami-san, el bastardo nº 2). Ciertamente es una persona especial. Muchas son sus habilidades en relación con lo sobrenatural o lo maravilloso. Y en este sentido debería ser calificado como médium de alguna clase. No es que hable con los muertos. Al menos a nosotros no nos consta tal dato. El testimonio de su compañero Miroku sobre los fantasmas de mujeres hermosas que lo visitan no está confirmado por el interesado. Y el hecho de que duerma en un ataúd no quiere decir que él sea un muerto viviente o esté muerto en vida… Aunque bueno, no se puede refutar el hecho de que a dos jóvenes artistas (los nº 1 y nº 7 en las listas) les hubiera encantado que algo así le pasara después de ciertos sucesos acaecidos en Karuizawa…

Sobre lo que allí ocurrió, tampoco está confirmado si Reino es realmente capaz de paralizar a las personas o fue simplemente el pánico lo que inmovilizó a la pobre Mogami-san. Jamás se alegró tanto de que apareciera Fuwa Shotaro… Justo a tiempo…

La psicometría es otro fenómeno profusamente atestiguado y demostrado. Siguiendo con Reino, el cantante puede sentir la energía de los objetos, especialmente las negativas. Como cuando le arrebató su valiosa piedra Corn a Mogami-san… ¿Cómo es que entonces Reino no va teniendo revelaciones constantes con todos los objetos que puede llegar a tocar a lo largo del día? Bien, eso es debido a la naturaleza de la piedra Corn. Se trata de un objeto apotropaico. Es decir, que, por su carácter mágico, aleja el mal y propicia el bien. Es evidente que para alguien como Reino el tacto de esa piedra supondría un shock que lo lanzaría de cabeza contra la pared… Al menos durante quince años ha ido absorbiendo la pena y la tristeza de sus propietarios y acumulándolas en su interior, hasta tal punto que a Reino le bastaron dos dedos para sentir la angustia y la ira de su primer propietario (cosa terrible para un niño de diez años…). Emociones que debían ser tan intensas que le hicieron pasar por alto la tristeza que su segunda dueña había ido depositando en la piedra. Bien… En este caso en concreto se conjugan dos factores, la magia intrínseca de la piedra Corn, y las capacidades propias de Reino. ¿Cuál es más fuerte? ¿Cuál más activa? No podría decirlo… Pero el caso es que la piedra Corn abrió la puerta para lo que ocurrió después. Ya en un estado espiritualmente sensible, cuando Reino fue detenido (¡por segunda vez!) en su acoso a Mogami-san, esta vez por Tsuruga-san, el simple contacto físico con el actor le indujo una visión del pasado. Él los vio. Vio a los dos niños de Kyoto de once años atrás. Así que Reino es la única persona que sabe que Kyoko y Ren se conocieron de niños… Y la apariencia de ambos sin coloraciones artificiales del cabello… Pero Mogami no lo sabe, y Tsuruga (nombre artístico, por supuesto…), no dirá nada al respecto. Y Reino, menos aún… Según sus propias palabras, le teme más al dolor que a la muerte. Y así acabó la relación entre los dos hombres… Con amenazas veladas, pero claras e inequívocas… Lo aquí escrito sobre el pasado común entre Mogami-san y Tsuruga-san debe permanecer privado y secreto hasta su momento de revelación. Se me ha informado en la más estricta de las confidencias por el propio Reino, en un extraño arrebato de honestidad, y dicha confianza no puede ser traicionada. Así que por favor, lector, guarda el secreto sobre este punto.

Reino significa en japonés 'habilidad espiritual'. Pero ¿qué fue antes? ¿El huevo o la gallina? ¿Reino se llamó así a causa de sus habilidades? ¿Es ese su nombre real? ¿Es otro adorno más en su estética _Visual Kei_? En tanto no regrese de los Estados Unidos (a salvo de las iras de nº 1 y nº 7), este que suscribe no podrá hallar más respuestas.

Sigamos con el tema de lo maravilloso. Si aún están leyendo, sé que están esperando por esto…

Las criaturas feéricas.

Si hemos de hacer caso de las declaraciones de Mogami-san, ella es uno de los pocos humanos con el don de ver a las hadas. Desde su más tierna infancia ha mantenido estrecho contacto con dichas criaturas. Primero en Kyoto, luego Karuizawa y finalmente Guam. Sabe cómo encontrarlas, las horas más adecuadas para propiciar esos encuentros, los entornos más idóneos… Y lo más hermoso, conoce la danza de las hadas. Baila con ellas, las hadas de las aguas, las de la luz y las de los bosques, baila la más hermosa de las danzas… Y ellas la acogen como una de los suyos…

Sí, de haber vivido en la misma época, Mogami Kyoko habría sido una magnífica discípula de Lydia Carlton, doctora de hadas de fama mundial, esposa de Lord Edgar J. C. Ashenbert, Conde Caballero Azul, y anterior prometido de la Reina de las Hadas, que por amor rechazó el título de rey consorte.

Pero lo que más nos interesa es la relación intermitente que Mogami-san mantiene con Corn, Príncipe de las Hadas. Un inciso aquí, si me permiten… Sobre las jerarquías feéricas, debe hacerse constar que hay tantas casas reales como reinos de las hadas existan. Es por ello que el reino de los padres de Corn no entra en conflicto con otros conocidos, como el de Oberón y Titania, Reyes de las Hadas, allá en la vieja Europa, ni con los de sus parientes más cercanos, los elfos de la Tierra Media (dondequiera que esta extraordinaria tierra se halle…), sobre los que gobiernan con justicia Galadriel y Celeborn desde el mágico bosque de Lothlorien…

Así pues, el príncipe Corn vendría a tener el mismo estatus social que pudiera tener Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, rey de los elfos silvanos del Bosque Negro. Desde luego que tradiciones, costumbres y genética, varían de un reino a otro. Por ejemplo, el linaje de Corn se encuentra severamente limitado a un solo acto de magia al día. Es el precio a pagar por mezclarse entre mortales. Aunque según se desprende de las declaraciones de Mogami-san, parece ser que ese es un precio por el que Corn pagaría con gusto una y mil veces…

Mogami-san ha sido testigo de esta magia y de otras propiedades y cualidades de los seres feéricos. La asignación de voz (un acto perturbador para ella, pues la voz adjudicada ha de ser una voz real ya existente y bien conocida), la terrible semejanza física con seres mortales (hasta el punto de conservar todas las proporciones antropométricas con su doble humano) para mantenerse ocultos entre nosotros, cómo un beso de amor (unilateral) puede romper un maleficio de toda una vida (liberando así al príncipe de su carga y de su dolor, recuperando su sonrisa), además de la lectura o visionado de su mente (sin su permiso, hay que decirlo. Y eso es toda una invasión de su privacidad), y lo más hermoso, el vuelo de las hadas (aunque esta vez ella se asustó, pues estaban en un tercer piso…) justo después de un beso robado, confiesa a este que les escribe mientras un rubor adorable tiñe sus mejillas.

Para concluir, queremos reflejar una leyenda de tradición oriental. La del hilo rojo. Mucho se ha escrito desde siempre sobre el hermoso hilo rojo del destino, pero permítanme unas líneas.

Dice la tradición que cuando se conoce a tu alma gemela, cuando se conoce a la persona con la que estará vinculada tu existencia, cada extremo del hilo se anuda mágicamente a su dedo meñique. Dicho hilo podrá enredarse, estirarse y tensarse hasta lo imposible. Podrá sufrir los rigores del tiempo y la distancia, pero jamás se romperá. Porque solo así podrán reconocerse los dos amantes.

¿Podrá ser que al otro extremo del hilo que porta Mogami-san (miembro nº 1 de la Sección Love Me, enemiga del amor, y aun así terriblemente afín a las historias de princesas), se encuentre Corn? Él, que abiertamente dijo amarla… Que le robó un beso como recuerdo de su tiempo con ella… Pero Mogami-san lo considera su amigo más querido, declara apreciarlo y estimarlo, pero no amarlo. Al menos, no amarlo en el sentido romántico. Temo que quizás su corazón ya pertenezca a otro…

Disculpen a este pobre investigador, pero es que resulta altamente inusual que tantas cosas mágicas y maravillosas se den alrededor de una sola persona. Es por ello que uno quisiera que al otro extremo de su hilo se encontrara Corn, su príncipe de las hadas. Uno quisiera para ella una historia de amor eterno e imperecedero. La reunión de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas… Aunque ni siquiera ellos sean aún conscientes de tal hecho…

Espero que este breve ensayo sobre la magia y lo maravilloso les haya resultado esclarecedor sobre los poderes que se mueven más allá de lo que perciben nuestros ojos, y les haya hecho comprender, al menos un poco, por qué algunos adultos continuamos creyendo en la magia.

La magia no existe, dirán algunos, a pesar de los testimonios y declaraciones aportados. Bueno, eso está por ver, dirán otros.

Pero lo maravilloso, lo inexplicable, desde luego que sí. Eso no puede discutirse.

Y el amor…

El amor es la maravilla más grande.

Y está ahí para quien sepa verlo.

Y eso va por ti, Mogami-san…


End file.
